Follow Him To Hell
by sassysango26
Summary: A tragic beginning that he thought was for the best. Her heartbreaking end, that would haunt him forever... But maybe not. [Prompt induced oneshot series, 4 total]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I just like to play with them.

**Followed Into Hell**

"Sesshomaru…" Her voice was chocked with tears as she called out.

"O God Sessshomaru!" Her eyes clenched in agony, mouth tightly closed. Her muscles shaking as she strained to suppress the endless sobs through physical pain.

"Sesshomaru!" Her hands thread themselves in her inky locks only to scratch her scalp in their intensity for substance, in their need for his presence.

Large gentle hands glided across her quaking form pulling her forcefully against a warm strong chest. The comfort of his voice tangible as she gave up her death hold on her midnight hair with only a few gentle tugs from his balmy hand and some minor commands. "It is alright Kagome. It shall end soon, I promise." His voice was husky and unusually full of emotion; and with the realization of his nearness the stream of tears increased.

"Sesshomaru…I cant…I cant! Its forever there.."Her voice was high in distress as she tried to talk through the heaving breaths and gasping sobs, his hold on her only tighten as if he were trying to keep her brokenness from completely destroying her.

"I know…I promise, Ill make it better." His voice was deep and aching, echoing the pain of her own, fingers gripping her shoulder and head firmer than ever before. His own golden orbs closing to hide the rising sorrow.

He knew what he had to do, or this would destroy her.

He leaned so his mouth was pressed tight to her ear, tears catching in her hair lost in the oasis of night. "It will only be a second, and I promise it'll all end." He croaked. His nails lengthened and heated with poison while he choked back a burning sob of hate, for himself, for what he did to her, for what he brought her. Burying his face into the side of her head one final time he drew a deep breath in, savoring her scent; her calming floral smell with hints of spice, the only one of its kind.

"I love you." His voiced quaked, "and I will always love only you, no matter what happens." He drew in a final steady breath, closing his eyes to hide the newly gathering tears before sliding a single claw into her neck, injecting enough poison to disrupt her memories. "Goodbye Kagome".


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I just like to play with them.

**More Than He Wanted**

He watched her from the shadows. The way the light haloed about her, the way her laugh rang through the air like sweet bells, her expression as she planned dates with friends and even the face she made when she arrived home alone. She was beautiful and happy, something she deserved more than anyone else he had ever known. But it still hurt. The thought of how her smiles had been for him at one point, how she had glowed for him just because he stood before her, how she had been his world as well.

This pain was something he had come to terms with as a forever pain. He would never get rid of this ache. But it was okay so long as she was happy. He would endure a thousand times this ache just to watch her smile. Sure there were days that it was more than difficult to remain in the shadows. Like the day her mother passed away, the day her brother moved to another country for a professional soccer team, the hundreds of times she had encountered guys hitting on her, and especially when she arrived at her house alone.

The expression on her face when she walked to the door and opened it to see an empty house, the tears that sometimes still gather at the edge of her eyes as she closed the door always tore him apart. But what was there for him to do? He knew what her life had been like when she knew him. It had only ended in horror for her. He broke her. ..Yes, this was better. Even though she cried, it was better to see her smiling most of the time and only cry occasionally then to watch her fall apart in his arms again. He was no longer apart of her life, she didn't remember him, she would never remember him. It was better that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just like to play with them.

**Winter**

She shut the door and stood waiting in the darkness. The tears hot against her cheeks, fresh echoes of her inner pain that refused to be hidden any longer.

_What was she waiting for? _

The chill of winter seeped from under her old wooden door brushing past her exposed calves and still she remained unmoving. It was only her, she was all that remained. And yet she yearned for something. She craved it like the air around her and the longer she stood waiting. The longer she continued _hoping_, the more her heart fell into despair without it.

Her right hand thumped to life against the aged barrier and warmth shot through her like a star through the night sky.

_Outside._

It was all she could think. Her chest heaved with the insane need that one word brought as her fist bashed the door endlessly in search of that fading warmth, in hopes of ending her despair. But she knew it wouldn't. Her fist slowed in its pounding to merely a weak echo of her heart and when all her energy felt drained, her head slumped into the tormented embrace her door had come to represent. There to protect her and yet it almost felt like it was killing her. The longing still thrummed within her, an instinctual dread that would not be denied, no matter the price. She paused several minutes more in her agony, a silent scream tearing from her mouth, her final plea as her shaking hands went for the cold metal door handle, and even though she knew what she searched for wasn't out there, that looking might break her _completely _this time, she pulled open the door.


End file.
